Someone To Love
by LeaO'Neill
Summary: MacGyver gets several Christmas surprises
1. Christmas Surprises

(I don't own MacGyver or it's original characters; only my own original characters belong to me.)  
  
SOMEONE TO LOVE  
  
Minnesota winters were nothing to joke about. Mid December snow was already three feet deep in the shade and where drifts had blown up. Mac was glad he'd gotten all the winterizing done on the house. During the bad storms, he was glad neither he nor Anna had to leave the house. He was always busy with his consultation on-line and the projects he was helping the Phoenix Foundation with over the computer. Anna too was able to work from home when she was unable to get in to the museum. So they worked, then they played, cross country skiing all over the farm, ice skating on the pond, caring for their two horses, three dogs, four cats, three goats, ten chickens, two geese, and two pigs. MacGyver was learning classical guitar from a video series and Anna enjoyed sitting by the fire many a winter night listening to him play selections from Bach and Vivaldi. She was a pianist and was enjoying giving new life to MacGyver's mother's old piano, which had been in the den covered with dust when Anna moved in. So little by little, they were learning to play together and gave impromptu, if only beginner's, concerts to their pups in the den.  
  
It was getting close to Christmas and Anna had the house decorated from top to bottom, mostly with the old family decorations they'd found in the shed. They had a live fir tree up, one that could be planted after the holidays. Anna had been cooking and baking up a storm in anticipation of their guests. MacGyver knew they were expecting Sam and Maya but he didn't know that Anna had invited a few more people to spend the holidays with them.  
It was mid afternoon on the 23rd when Sam's Forerunner pulled into the yard to be greeted by Sosha, Toby and Max, the family dogs, which were mostly mutts but loved everyone.  
MacGyver went outside to greet his son and Anna's sister, who was also Sam's girlfriend.  
Sam looked great in a new shorter haircut, jeans and a green sweater. Maya had cut her hair even shorter than it was in the fall and it looked sleek and sophisticated. She too wore jeans with an oversized flannel red and green shirt. MacGyver gave her a hug.  
"It's great to see you guys," he told them. "Let's go in before we freeze out here." He helped Sam get their luggage and carry it in.  
  
Anna came out of the kitchen in a pretty white sweater and jeans. Her long hair was gathered in a loose ponytail. She took turns hugging her sister and then Sam.  
  
"I hope you're hungry," Mac warned them. "She's been in the kitchen for three days," he joked.  
  
"I can't think of anything better," Maya said. "We can hardly get a decent meal on campus."  
  
Maya and Sam were both going to the University of MN; Sam had just one semester left to finish his journalism degree and Maya was two semesters away from her Psychology degree.  
  
They sat down awhile later to a dinner of ham, glazed with pineapple sauce, roasted sweet potatoes, and garlic asparagus and fruit salad with homemade rolls and peach cobbler for dessert. Before dessert, Sam took Maya's hand and gave her a look.  
  
"You wanna tell them or should I?" he asked her quietly.  
  
She blushed and smiled. "Go ahead."  
  
MacGyver and Anna looked expectantly, but both thought they knew what was coming. Anna was very close to her sister and knew how much she and Sam cared about each other.  
  
Sam looked from his father to Anna. "Well, you both know probably how much I love this beautiful woman," he raised Maya's hand and kissed it. "And we wanted you two to be the first to know that we're engaged and hope to be married as soon and Maya finishes school next December."  
  
Both MacGyver and Anna were thrilled. His son was marrying her sister.  
  
Maya then laughed and told Mac "So that will make me your daughter in law and your sister in law."  
  
"Well, since I already consider you like a sister or a daughter that just makes it better. I couldn't be happier."  
  
"Well, we're not done yet either," Sam said, giving Maya another look. She nodded. "Maya's pregnant."  
  
Anna squealed and jumped up to hug her sister. MacGyver was grinning. "Well you two didn't waste any time!" He shook his son's hand. "Congratulations, but I don't know if I'm too thrilled about becoming a grandpa. I was just getting used to being a dad."  
  
They all laughed, including Mac.  
  
That night, after an evening by the fireplace in the den playing card and dominoes and board games, the couples drifted off to bed. MacGyver held Anna tight as the winter wind howled and snow flew against their bedroom window.  
  
"I'm really happy for them," Anna told him.  
  
"Me too. I still think I'm too young to be a grandpa though."  
  
She smiled in the dim lamplight. She had wanted to wait. She wasn't sure if it was because she was nervous or because of how MacGyver might react. But Anna had never been good at keeping secrets. Especially from Mac. "Well, if you think you're too young to be a grandfather, do you think you're too old to be a father?" she asked coyly.  
  
He remained silent for a moment, than sat up. Anna rolled over to face him, a smile still on her mouth.  
  
"What?" he asked, a little breathless.  
  
"You heard me. How about it, Dad?"  
  
"Are you trying to tell me.? Are you.?"  
  
Anna's grin widened. "I wanted to save it for a Christmas present, but I took a test three days ago. It was positive!"  
  
MacGyver's face broke into a wide grin, his eyes lighting up like the Christmas lights. He reached down and swept her up into his arms.  
  
"A baby!" he laughed, almost crying at the same time.  
  
That day had certainly changed MacGyver's life, for the best in a long time. He was finally complete in his dreams to have a home and a family, which was getting bigger by the moment. He was 49, still young enough, he mused. Anna was 39. She thought she was too old. But he knew then that age didn't matter once you knew you were loved and had someone to love.  
  
Christmas couldn't have been better if it had come out of a book for MacGyver. Sam and Maya there was enough for him, but things got even better when Pete and Jack Dalton showed up on Christmas morning. Jack had been gracious enough to escort Pete all the way. They'd even grown to like each other quite a bit in the years since Mac had been gone. Mac was beaming when he saw his old friends. But even more surprising, another car pulled up soon after Jack's. Two women came out: Zoe Ryan and Penny Parker, two more of Mac's best friends. Penny, who'd in the last few years, married a professional football player looked glorious. And Zoe who'd given up work at the college to take care of her ailing mother, had also recently married. MacGyver was thrilled to see all of them.  
  
Penny and Zoe had never met Anna and both were delighted with the object of MacGyver's affection. The whole group was gathered around the tree when MacGyver made his two announcements, which went something like this:  
  
"I can't even tell all of you how happy I am that you're all here. This is my family. And I couldn't have dreamt of a better Christmas present than to have you all together. And it makes it convenient for me to tell everyone at once another reason I have to be so happy this year." He took Anna's hand and pulled her close. She looked up at him with loving eyes. "I want you all to know that this wonderful woman and I have decided to get married." Gasps and then clapping ensued. "But that's not all. She's also given me a present that I thought I would never ever get in my life again. Sam, my son, was a gift like no other," he smiled at Sam, who gave his father a shy nod. "But I didn't get to share in his life like I would have liked to. Well, he let me know that I'm getting old this week, because he informed me that I'm going to be a 'grandpa'." More clapping and congratulations directed at Sam and Maya. As it died down, MacGyver continued. "I told Anna that I though I was too young to be a grandpa and so she asked me if I'd rather be a father instead." He grinned down at his fiancé. "So it seems I'll be looking after two babies next year. My grandchild and our new child." MacGyver's friends might have been stunned into silence by that one for a few moments, until it hit them that he wasn't kidding.  
  
Pete, nearest to MacGyver, hugged this friend, who was more like a son, with tears in his eyes. He didn't need to have his sight to tell how happy MacGyver was. Jack Dalton clapped MacGyver on the back and brimmed with "it's about time" and the like. Penny and Zoe washed over him and Anna, cooing and fawning about parenthood.  
  
MacGyver learned a lot about women as Anna's pregnancy progressed. Some of it he was sure he'd never wanted to know or been intended to learn. At Christmas she'd been about two months along. The next month, she was vomiting almost constantly and he was sick with worry himself half the time. It was hard for him not to treat her like a fragile porcelain doll. Her fourth through sixth months were fairly pleasant and MacGyver grew to enjoy the pregnancy. He loved to lay with her at night, while she read to him from Tolstoy or Faulkner. He rested his head on her chest and his hands on her growing belly to enjoy feeling the life within. Their baby was very active at night, to Anna's dismay, and kept her up sometimes kicking and flipping, until it grew too big to flip and had to settle for kicking and punching its mother. Then there were times when it was rough: one day in her seventh month, Mac had found Anna sobbing, sitting on the edge of the bathtub, He went to her, asking what was wrong. "I can' shave my legs," she wailed. He had wanted to laugh; but was much too sensitive to do it. Instead, he'd gotten her shaving lotion, lathered her legs, and shaved them himself.  
  
He found her growing belly nothing but sexy, which he then found weird, but grew to accept it. He always assumed from the books he'd been reading that Anna would not want sex as the pregnancy progressed and he vowed to do his best to accept that. Wrong! She was after him more than ever. Although eventually, new positions had to be tried. Ah, the joy in that!  
  
They chose not to know the sex of the child, though given the opportunity by the doctor when he preformed an ultrasound in Anna's sixth month. MacGyver nicknamed the baby "Gretsky", after the hockey player, much to Anna's distain. She liked to call it "Little Mac," which of course made him "Big Mac", which he hated.  
  
They had signed up for Lamaze classes at the local hospital. MacGyver was again, anxious and nervous. He had come to realize that there was more to it then showed on "ER". The thoughts of blood and afterbirth didn't even seem to matter, as he was overwhelmed by the realization that this was really going to hurt the woman he loved. That was the tough part. He could barely stand it when she twisted an ankle or cut herself. How on earth was he going to get through her practically being ripped apart? But he got through the class at least.  
  
When Anna was feeling extremely down one evening, he told her to go take a bath. When she got out, he'd scattered rose petals on the bed, had two mugs of ho chocolate ready and "their" song playing. Phil Collins singing "Groovy Kind of Love". He'd held her and they'd danced in the candle lit bedroom in their bathrobes.  
  
.....When I'm feelin blue all I have to do is take a look at you then I'm not so blue When you're close to me I can feel your heartbeat I can hear you breathing in my ear Wouldn't you agree baby you and me got a groovy kind of love  
  
Anytime you want to you can turn me on to anything you want to any time at all When I kiss your lip, oooh I start to shiver cant control the quivering inside  
  
Wouldn't you agree baby you and me got a groovy kind of love  
  
A when I'm feelin blue all I have to do is take a look at you, then I'm not so blue When I'm in your arms nothing seems to matter; my whole world could shatter I don't care.  
  
Wouldn't you agree baby you and me got a groovy kind of love  
  
We got a groovy kind of love  
  
We got a groovy kind of love......  
  
The pregnancy was not without it's scares either. Some worse than others.  
  
It was a wet spring in Minnesota. It rained more days than not. Anna was working at the Museum of Natural History in town, one of the largest in the state. She had been appointed curator over the winter. Mac had a large project of research and figure projection going for Phoenix. He was deeply involved in helping them with an ongoing project discovering sources alternate to oil and other fossil fuels, as well as ways to better use the resources they had now. The way the world was going, either waste or war was going to affect the current situations. It kept him tied to the computer a good part of the time. It was where he'd spent most of Wednesday in early April. When he glanced at a clock, he realized it was almost time for Anna to get home. Although through the gloom of the rainy day, it was hard to interpret time. Mac had promised her a mushroom tomato casserole for dinner so he finished up his work and walked though the dim house to the kitchen.  
  
"It had been a long time since I'd felt Harry in the house. When I'd first moved in, I used to talk to him, and it kept him closer, but today, I really felt him. In fact, I almost though I'd heard him when I was in the pantry." "When 'Jake' as they decided to call him, finally brought his parents for a visit, he was a whole week old.  
"I hadn't held a baby in a few years. Probably never one that small. He's got Sam's eyes and my nose. I'll tell you right now, it was a great feeling. A little frightening, definitely overwhelming, knowing I was about to have one of my own just this size." 


	2. Chapter Two: The Real Gift

CHAPTER TWO  
  
MacGyver could not have been more thrilled upon the birth of his daughter, McKenna Alexis. He figured he was about the happiest man on earth on June 14. There was nothing he could have imagined being more perfect then when he sat next to his wife, Anna, and held their newborn daughter in his arms. He had no idea that his heart was able to overflow with such love and protectiveness for something so small that he'd barely met. But there she was, Mac's little girl. All the years he'd missed with Sam he vowed to share with this tiny little perfect person. Though he said he wouldn't, he did ----- count all her ten little fingers and toes. He had only to meet her perfect blue eyes with his and he was sold. Little Mac had her Daddy wrapped around her finger.  
  
Anna was no less enraptured. A first time mother, she was so unsure of so many things, but somehow, after holding that precious little girl, depending on her so much, things seemed to some naturally. She found confidence she didn't know she had, holding and diapering for the first time. And once she got the hang of breast-feeding, both she and McKenna seemed like old pros.  
  
MacGyver could only look on in wonder. Even after seeing Maya and Jake, his own grandson, Mac had never realized the true miracle. All this was something he'd never taken an interest in and mostly turned his head away at, in embarrassment. But lately, he'd seen more than he'd ever expected and learned more than he'd ever wanted before. And he was enjoying every minute.  
  
When a nurse came to take McKenna for routine tests and foot printing, MacGyver followed along like a nervous father every step. He almost cried and had to look away when they had to poke his tiny baby's heel for a blood sample. When she cried, the first time he'd actually heard her cry, in shock and pain, his heart swelled and he wanted to rush over and grab her away. These strange and new feelings continued to assault him and he knew they would come from now on. He was bursting with pride over it.  
  
When McKenna was safely back in her mother's arms, MacGyver gave them both a tender kiss. He could barely pull himself away, but knew he had some things to do.  
  
"I'll be back," he promised his "girls."  
  
Anna was content to hold her new daughter and marvel at her so she barely missed her husband.  
  
MacGyver went down to the private waiting room where Sam and Maya and their two-month-old son waited for news. MacGyver, still in hospital green shoe coverings, came in with a grin they'd never seen before.  
  
Sam stood up. Maya, holding baby Jake, looked up expectantly.  
  
"She's perfect!" Mac announced to his family. "She's a girl and she's perfect!"  
  
Sam gave his father a hug and Maya smiled up at him. She's seen the same shocked/amazed/joyous look on Sam's face two months ago, when Jake was born. It was something she'd never forget, on either of these two special men in her life.  
  
Sam stepped back and shook his father's hand vigorously.  
  
"Congratulations Dad! You're a Dad! How big was she? What's her name? When can we see her?"  
  
MacGyver took a deep breath, trying to make sense of it all.  
  
"She weighed seven pounds and seven ounces, twenty one inches long. She has her mother's gorgeous blue eyes. Her name is McKinna Alexis. And after my girls get some rest, you can all go see them."  
  
Maya stood up and gave her father/brother-in-law a kiss on the cheek. "We're so happy for you Mac. How's Anna?"  
  
"She's great. She's so strong. The doctor says she's going to be fine. The bullet wound wasn't deep and didn't do any major damage. They sutured it up and are giving her some antibiotics in her IV."  
  
Not the normal procedure for labor and delivery, but after all, she was MacGyver's wife. As usual, the bullet had been meant for him, fired at the Museum of Natural History, where Anna was now a curator...............  
  
MacGyver had stopped in at the museum to look at an Aztec urn Anna had been after him to see all week. She was almost nine months pregnant, but didn't want to leave her new job at the museum until the last minute. Mac had been getting increasingly nervous as her due date approached and kept finding reasons to stop by the museum and check on her. That and he missed having her at home.  
Back in the storage room he found his wife, on a stepladder. He promptly got her off and proceeded to yell at her.  
  
"Anna, please, no more ladders!" he begged. She was giving him more gray hair than he already had.  
  
She laughed, holding her bulging abdomen. "Ok! Okay!" she said. "I wish you wouldn't worry so much."  
  
"I wish you two wouldn't give me so much to worry about."  
  
It was almost closing time for the museum and Anna wanted him to see some of the relics in the new Aztec display she was putting together. They went together to the Native America wing, neither noticing a figure lurking in the shadows.  
  
Anna pointed out the object and told Mac about their origin, while he examined them closely.  
  
The shadow that was not a shadow at all but a vengeful figure from MacGyver's past drew a pistol and aimed dead center at MacGyver's head as he examined a pot.  
  
Something in Anna's instinct made the hair on her neck stand up and she turned at the last second in time to see the gun, if nothing else.  
  
"NO!" she screamed and then pushed MacGyver away, veering too closely into the path of the just fired bullet. MacGyver landed with a thud on the floor in time to see the blood spurt from his wife's chest and her falling to the floor. He barely glanced toward the gunman, moving fast to Anna, pulling her to safety behind a large adobe wall.  
  
People were already running; a security alarm had been triggered. MacGyver heard voices. But all he could focus on was Anna: his pregnant wife lay bleeding in his arms.  
  
He tore open her shirt to see where the wound was, cold with dread that not only Anna but also the baby had been hit. With relief like he'd not felt in years, he saw the bullet had merely scratched the surface of the front of her right shoulder. He saw the clear path of the bullet and saw it was not lodged in her body as he'd feared, but merely took off the top layer of skin and lodged in parts unknown in the Aztec ruins display.  
  
Anna, now conscious, was moaning in pain.  
  
"It's gonna be okay," Mac reassured her. "It's not deep."  
  
"The baby-" Anna began.  
  
"The baby's okay," he assured her, using his flannel shirt to stop the bleeding.  
  
"No!" she said more forcefully. "The baby is coming! Now!"  
  
Whether it was the adrenaline rush of the incident or just natural timing, Anna's words were accentuated, driving the point home, by a gush of fluid pooling on the floor beneath her.  
  
Mac could already hear the sirens outside and several other of Anna's co- workers were running over. MacGyver demanded towels and blankets and was given a variety of each.  
  
"Ok," he reassured her, as paramedics were arriving. "We're okay. Everything's going to be okay."  
  
Anna, in the thralls of a contraction, wasn't sure who he was trying to calm more: her or himself.  
  
A wild ambulance ride to the hospital and phone call to Sam later, MacGyver had found himself in a delivery room watching as his daughter is born. This led to MacGyver's explanation to Maya of her sister's condition.  
***************************************************************  
  
".Any word on the shooter?" MacGyver asked Sam now.  
Sam shook his head. "The museum security and then the police went over the place with everything they had. They didn't find anything but the bullet, lodged in one of the Aztec ruins. It was a .38."  
Mac looked thoughtful. "You'd think if they really wanted to kill me, they'd have gotten a more powerful gun."  
  
Sam agreed. "Yeah. I don't think it was planned. I think it was someone who ran into you by accident and took the shot on the spur of the moment. Anyone you can think of?"  
  
MacGyver could only shrug. "Any one of a hundred," he sighed.  
  
"Okay, well I'm gonna go down to the police station and see what I can dig up. Maybe they got some prints or something."  
MacGyver nodded.  
  
"We'll go back to the house and come back after Anna's rested," Maya told Mac.  
  
MacGyver gave his now sleeping grandson a kiss on the forehead. "You guys be careful," he told Sam and Maya.  
  
"We will. I'll drop them off and pick them up myself."  
  
"Keep the alarm on once you're inside," MacGyver told her, giving her a kiss on the cheek as well.  
  
"We will," she assured him. And then they left.  
  
One more thing before MacGyver went back to Anna's room. He used the courtesy phone to dial Pete Thornton's number in California.  
  
"Hello?" Pete answered his speakerphone.  
  
"Hey Pete, its Mac."  
  
"MacGyver! Great to talk to you! How are you?"  
  
"I'm good Pete. Better then good. Got some news," he said.  
  
Pete could almost "hear" him grinning. "Oh Yeah?"  
  
"Yep. You've got a Goddaughter. Her name's McKinna."  
  
"Mac! A Girl! Oh boy, a girl!" Pete was ecstatic. "When? Why didn't you call?"  
  
MacGyver laughed. "I just did call Pete. She's about," he glanced at his watch "an hour and a half old."  
  
"Oh Mac. I'm so happy for you! And Anna. How's Anna? Is she okay?"  
  
Mac didn't want to tell Peter about the shooting just yet. There was no need for his friend to worry so many miles away. "She's fine. She sends her love."  
  
"Well you give her mine. And you give McKinna MacGyver a big kiss from her Godfather. I've got a lot of people to call and things to do! Oh, this is so exciting!"  
  
MacGyver laughed. "Pete, I'm gonna go check on my new daughter. I'll give you a call when we got home, okay?"  
  
"Of course! Now go be with your family."  
  
"Thanks Pete."  
  
*************************************************************** 


End file.
